Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a system, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, systems have been developed in which various logs stored in an information processing apparatus are transmitted to a server and the server is remotely accessed to quickly check log information.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-295303 discusses a technique that a web server transmits logs to a log collection server and the log collection server includes a log database. The web server includes a management file configured to manage the log transmission time and transmitted logs.
When a log file is transmitted from an information processing apparatus to the log collection server, in a case where, for example, a transmission error occurs, the log collection server cannot receive the log file. At this time, a problem arises in which the omission of a part of the log files on the log collection server cannot be recognized when the log files are remotely checked.